


以打倒安俊英為己任的勇者們呦

by AOno955874



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOno955874/pseuds/AOno955874
Summary: RPG設定的惡搞文，PDX練習生出場有，海南之家有。很傻的文，HE。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 6





	以打倒安俊英為己任的勇者們呦

**Author's Note:**

> RPG設定的惡搞文，PDX練習生出場有，海南之家有。
> 
> 很傻的文，HE。

以打倒安俊英為己任的勇者們呦

01、  
韓勝宇是一百零一名準備出發打倒安俊英的勇者之一。

他並不是自願成為勇者的，只是被村裡選為勇者的好友李鎭赫在昨天突然留下紙條離開，這項重責大任就落到了他的頭上。

「因為你太適合穿史奴比裝了啊！」將象徵勇者的長劍交給韓勝宇的村長這樣說。  
「勇者跟史奴比有什麼關係？」並不否定自己像史奴比的韓勝宇提問。  
「因為你太適合了啊！」村長說話的表情還是一臉欣慰。  
「所以勇者跟……」  
「因為你太適合了啊！」  
……

他就這樣成為了一百零一名勇者之一。

他掏出李鎭赫留下的紙條——他並沒有想把這紙條帶在身上的意思，但紙條自動就飛進了他的物品袋——「勝宇哥啊，我要去追求我的真愛了，勇者的任務就交給你了！不要擔心我！」上面寫著。  
明明沒多久前才說艾莎女王才是他的真愛，呵。  
韓勝宇沉默地把紙條扔了，紙條又飛進他的物品袋裡。

勇者並不想踏上旅程。  
可以的話，他只想在家裡睡覺，偶爾寫歌創作，偶爾在村裡最大的舞臺上唱唱歌跳跳舞，度過平凡卻幸福的人生。  
他回到家，準備躺在床上度過這平凡卻幸福的一天。  
靠近床鋪的時候，腦袋裡卻叮地一聲。  
出現在腦袋裡的聲音分不出性別與年紀，卻充滿機械感。

系統提示：你現在還不想睡覺。

他的身體自動將自己推離床邊。  
我不想睡覺也可以躺床啊啊啊！  
韓勝宇又靠近床鋪。  
系統提示：你現在還不想睡覺。  
韓勝宇再靠近。  
系統提示：你現在還不想睡覺。  
系統提示：你現在真的不想睡覺。  
……  
系統提示：你覺得現在應該要踏上冒險旅程了。

韓勝宇開始考慮該怎麼把勇者這個名號交給別的倒楣鬼。  
但他在這村裡除了李鎭赫之外就沒有別的朋友了，雖然別的地方有，但遠水救不了近火。  
不管如何，為了今晚的睡眠，出發勢在必行。

勇者就此踏上了旅程。身上只帶了那把長劍，跟塞了紙條的物品袋。  
一陣轉場用的白光後，韓勝宇就到了森林的入口。光禿禿的路面沒走幾步，突然又進了一片蓊鬱的森林。  
黑色的垂柳隨風搖曳，末端卻像是有自我意識那樣不斷扭動蜷曲，還會給樹幹抓癢。  
史萊姆對他得意地笑又得意地笑。  
長了張猥瑣大叔臉的花用根在地上爬，還跟他打了招呼。  
活了二十四年沒出過村莊的韓勝宇立刻回頭：不約，叔叔我們不約。  


然後他卡住了。  
明明才踩過的光禿禿地面就在眼前，卻怎樣都伸不了腳。

韓勝宇心裡苦，韓勝宇不能說。  
他硬著頭皮回頭，還沒看清朝他撲來的史萊姆長什麼樣，一團黑黑的東西就砸中他的肚子。

勇者，HP歸零。

＊  
韓勝宇從自家床上醒來。  
他家其實沒什麼特別的，跟所有勇者的家一樣，只有從床上睜開眼與閉眼的功能。  
想去廚房煮點東西來吃，可惜連廚具也只是擺設。

果然還是不當什麼勇者了吧。  
他掏出李鎮赫給的紙條，想揉一揉丟掉，紙卻自己默默翻了個面。

紙條的背面寫著：  
成為勇者的好處一：跟村民有禮物拿。  
成為勇者的好處二：就算沒有禮物拿，村民家的東西也可以拿。

韓勝宇不知道該先吐槽紙條正面沒寫滿就寫到背面，還是先吐槽內容。

算了，還是去找村民吧。  
反正他也餓了。

＊  
韓勝宇把整個村都繞了一遍，吃得酒足飯飽。  
「勇者大人您真是太帥了啊。」這是雜貨店的店員妹妹。  
「哎呀你瘦成這樣怎麼打魔王呢？來，多吃點。」這是養雞場的婆婆。  
「你是即將拯救我們村的英雄，來吧，這面盾牌給你。」這是武器店的颯爽大姊。

韓勝宇這輩子沒這麼受歡迎過。  
老實說，他也不確定自己在當勇者前受不受歡迎。  
不過能吃就是福，管他的呢。

韓勝宇不擅闖村民家，雖然村民們似乎都一副無所謂的樣子，但他是正直好青年韓勝宇，不會做這種勇者才做的事。  
他帶著村長老婆給的，據說現在極其稀有的一盒馬卡龍、紙條、長劍和盾牌再度上路了。

  
＊  
韓勝宇面前出現了在地上移動的史萊姆，不善地盯著他。  
他邁開大長腿，順利地越過了史萊姆，繼續朝前邁進。  
在村莊吃飽喝足的同時，他也打聽了很多跟森林有關的事。村民們說，如果打不過，就跑。  
此刻，勇者歡快地在森林裡跑著。

勇者迅速越過了史萊姆與猥瑣大叔花會出現的區域，到達下一張地圖。  
看來，安俊英所在的魔王城也不是那麼難抵達的。  
他覺得自己的前途充滿光明。就算是眼前的樹開始對他陰惻惻地笑，也是親切可加。

這當然是假象而已。  
韓勝宇在準備路過那棵樹的時候，就被樹枝給攔腰綁起來了。  
「……抱歉？」  
吃飽的人類做什麼事都有力，韓勝宇現在敢跟笑得很陰險的樹講話了。  
樹沒回應，只是繼續笑。  
「你有什麼願望嗎？」  
吃飽的人類雖然挺想睡，但有助於韓勝宇想起自己是個腦筋轉得快的人。  
「還是想吃馬卡龍？」

樹並不想吃馬卡龍，但這不妨礙想吃的人跟他搶食。  
咻地一聲韓勝宇掉到地上，摸著疼痛的腰回頭，樹已經被從中間劈成兩半了。  


砍了樹的是一團黑黑的東西，掉落在地上。  
跌落在地的韓勝宇吞了吞口水。這會是什麼魔物？能把那麼大的樹劈成兩半，肯定不是什麼簡單的角色……  
那團黑黑的東西甩了甩頭，站起來。  
是一隻企鵝。  
不對，是個人。  
準確來說，是穿著黑衣服、戴著企鵝頭套的小男孩。  
而且長得還很可愛。

小企鵝慢慢走到他眼前  
小企鵝蹲下，盯著坐在地上的韓勝宇，仔細掃視了一遍，然後伸手。  
韓勝宇不明所以。  
小企鵝只是盯著他，不滿地鼓起雙頰。

韓勝宇被戳到了爸點。

韓勝宇猛然想起了馬卡龍，腦內梳理了一下前後邏輯，然後乖乖交出一顆。粉紅色的馬卡龍放到企鵝小小的手掌上，韓勝宇看見企鵝露出貓被擼時一樣滿足的笑。  
他目不轉睛地盯著小企鵝一口一口把馬卡龍吃完，並無比想跟小企鵝買下他嘴角那點碎屑。

當然是開玩笑的。  
韓勝宇是正直好青年，不做這種變態事。

他開口：  
「你叫什麼名字啊？」

小企鵝把雙手拍乾淨，無比自豪地起身，雙手叉腰：「我叫孫東杓，是邪惡的化身！」  
「這樣啊。」韓勝宇毫不動搖，畢竟他自己可是拯救全村的勇者，說起來的恥度差不了多少。「那東杓，你媽媽有教過你，陌生人給你馬卡龍，不可以隨便跟他走嗎？」  
小企鵝歪頭想了想，然後更加得意地挺起胸膛：「我是最偉大的邪惡！一切教條都束縛不了我！」  
「那太好了。」  
韓勝宇拿出裝有剩下馬卡龍的盒子，推到小企鵝面前，慎重得像在提親。  
「跟我走好嗎？」

韓勝宇是個正直好青年。  
這不妨礙他想偷孩子，並且確實執行。

＊  
孫東杓看了看那盒馬卡龍，又看了看韓勝宇。  
他抱住馬卡龍，然後乖巧地爬到韓勝宇懷裡。  
「阿爸！」

面前的孩子看起來大概只有六、七歲，韓勝宇也才二十四而已，似乎不是個適當的輩分。  
不過韓勝宇看著小企鵝在自己懷裡鑽來鑽去，最後找了個舒服的姿勢靠著，小手手抓著自己的衣服，還瞇著眼對他笑，覺得輩分什麼的隨他去吧。

＊  
孫東杓是個邪惡的化身。  
邪惡的化身在森林裡閒晃自然有他的理由，只是那個理由在馬卡龍面前並不重要。  
稱呼什麼的當然也是。

有句話叫有奶便是娘。  
有馬卡龍的叫一聲爸爸，合理。  
而且這個爸爸挺帥的，他觀察很久了，不吃虧。  
孫東杓吃著馬卡龍，滿意地想著。

＊  
系統提示：邪惡的化身 加入隊伍！  
邪惡的化身  
Lv.（無法顯示）  
HP：（無法顯示）  
MP：（還是無法顯示）

喜當爹的韓勝宇的腦袋裡，突然出現了這樣的資訊。  
他皺了皺眉。  
他該不會也有類似的東西吧？  
想著，腦袋裡又突然冒出了新的字句。  
系統提示：查看 勇者 的狀態  
勇者  
Lv.1  
HP：10/10  
MP：10/10

韓勝宇只有新手的等級，但他並不在意，畢竟他本來就沒有打倒安俊英的打算。  
現在甚至還當爹了，那怎麼可以拋家棄子呢。  
當然是要趕緊回家享天倫之樂了。

「阿爸現在帶你回家。」韓勝宇無比融入這個新角色。  
「為什麼要回家？」  
「去跟村長老婆要更多馬卡龍。」  
「好耶！回家！回家！」  
小企鵝高舉雙手歡呼。

韓勝宇單手抱著小企鵝起身，準備回村莊。  


「我有更快的方法哦！」孫東杓從他懷裡抬起頭，笑了笑，抱著那盒馬卡龍從他手上跳下來，又咚咚咚跑遠了幾步。「阿爸你站在那不要動。」  
不明所以但是已經沉醉在小企鵝可愛跑姿的韓勝宇乖巧地站好。

一團黑黑的東西朝他飛來。  
韓勝宇剛覺得這一幕似曾相識，他就被砸中了肚子。

勇者，HP再度歸零。

＊  
韓勝宇再度從自家床上醒來。  
不同的是，這次他的身上，坐著一隻小企鵝。  
「阿爸你醒了！」

韓勝宇看著孫東杓天真無邪的笑容，思考著自己是否該好好教一下小朋友不要衝撞別人的道理。  
特別是在他才剛酒足飯飽的時候，噫。  
他從床上坐起身，抱住還在自己身上連蹦帶跳的小朋友。孩子嘴裡還在唸著「馬卡龍」、「馬卡龍」，一刻不停。  
「東杓呀，下次別再這樣做了，好嗎？」  
「為什麼？」  
「阿爸會死的。」  
「但是阿爸沒死啊！」  
「阿爸肚子被撞得有點痛……」  
「阿爸現在肚子痛嗎？幫你揉揉？」  
其實那倒不會。在勇者從床上醒來的那一刻，他全身的病痛就會消失了。  
但韓勝宇看著趴在身上軟軟嫩嫩的小朋友，覺得這個提議有點讓人心動。

振作點，韓勝宇，你可是當爹的人了。

「……沒關係，我們還是去找馬卡龍吧。」

正直的韓勝宇忍住了。  
他聽見腦內傳來「登登登、登登、登、等！」像是不知道哪裡聽過的，水管工人吃了香菇後會有的配樂，隨後腦裡出現了「Level Up！」兩個大字。

系統提示：勇者 等級提升了！  
勇者  
Lv.10  
HP：100/100  
MP：100/100  


「阿爸，怎麼了？」  
「……沒有，我只是突然在思考，等級對勇者的意義這樣的人生議題。」  
「……？」  
「我是說我在思考人生。」  
孫東杓懂了。

韓勝宇牽著孫東杓的手下了床。

＊  
韓勝宇抱著撿來的兒子抵達了村長家。

「您好……」  
「吃了這馬卡龍後，勇者大人就上路吧！」  
「請問我可以再拿一盒馬卡龍嗎？」  
「吃了這馬卡龍後，勇者大人就上路吧！」  
「或者您教我作法？」  
「吃了這馬卡龍後，勇者大人就上路吧！」  
看來村長老婆這關是行不通了。

韓勝宇望著小朋友期待的眼神，不忍心告訴他真相。他決定在村長家找找看食譜。

他是個正直的人，絕對不會做不告而取這種事，於是他對村長老婆說：「不好意思，我會在您家找一下馬卡龍的食譜來參考，請您不要見怪。」  
「吃了這馬卡龍後，勇者大人就上路吧！」  
「OK，她答應了，我們走吧。」

韓勝宇迅速地在廚房找到了所謂馬卡龍的食譜。  
「杏仁粉、糖粉、白砂糖、蛋白、檸檬汁……」  
「放進史萊姆嘴巴將蛋白打發……送進哥布林洞穴的烤爐……」  
韓勝宇不是個會做甜點的人，但他有常識。  
他默默放下所謂食譜。  
「東杓，我們直接去甜點店買馬卡龍怎麼樣？」  
「好啊，哪裡有甜點店？」  
這是個好問題。

韓勝宇又抱著孫東杓在村子裡繞了一整圈。  
他們先好好在各個村民家裡吃了一頓。孫東杓除了馬卡龍之外，還喜歡布丁甜甜圈蛋糕這些甜食，唯一吃多的鹹食是雞爪，韓勝宇默默記在心裡。  
村子不大，畢竟是勇者出發的新手村，有一間武器店、一間雜貨店、一間服裝店，跟零散七八間的住家就不錯了，哪裡來的甜點店呢？  
「阿爸，我腿痠了。」坐在韓勝宇右手，抱著他脖子的孫東杓這麼說。  
「真的嗎？那阿爸換隻手抱你。」  
「我要坐肩膀！」  
雖然這年紀的孩子應該有點重量了，但不知為何韓勝宇完全沒覺得有多辛苦。  
嗯，養兒果然防老。

「請問您知道哪裡有甜點店嗎？」他問了路過的一名少女。少女留著兩根辮子，臉上有點點可愛的雀斑，見他來找她搭話，雙頰立刻變得緋紅。  
「勇、勇者大人……」她一臉羞答答的，想瞄又不敢瞄的樣子，「在……在森林對面的PD市有……」  
她偷偷向勇者拋了幾個媚眼，突然察覺到了某種不友善的視線。  
「這樣啊，穿過森林就到了是嗎？」  
「沒、沒錯，只要一直直走……」  
坐在勇者肩膀上的小男孩看著她。  
一直看著她。  
看得她心裡發寒。  
「非常感謝您。」  
  
韓勝宇沒發覺什麼暗潮洶湧，也沒注意到那幾個媚眼，立刻帶著孫東杓離開了。

稍等一下，要去甜品店買馬卡龍的話，沒有錢怎麼辦呢？  
韓勝宇是正直的韓勝宇，當然做不來在別人家裡翻找私房錢的事。他蹲下來，對著森林裡的史萊姆諄諄教誨：  
「你知道嗎？這些金幣對你來說跟路邊的石頭沒兩樣，但對別人來說可能是救命的繩索……」  
「……任何事物只要放對地方就能從垃圾變成資源……」  
「……你要相信你的人生也有價值……」  
史萊姆翻了個白眼，向後一倒，吐出了吞下的一堆金幣。  
雖然有點噁心，但洗一洗還能用。韓勝宇打開物品袋，金幣就直接進了裡頭，還會自動幫他整理清點。

系統提示：勇者獲得了100枚金幣！  
「阿爸賺錢真辛苦啊。」孫東杓默默拿下不知從哪裡來的耳塞。  
「只要是為了東杓哪有辛苦的呢。」  
「阿爸我最喜歡你了。」  
韓勝宇很滿意。

勇者帶著孩子迅速穿過了森林。雖說是森林，但直直走也不過三張地圖。韓勝宇到達PD市的時候甚至還沒感覺渴。  
他手握十萬金幣，準備前往甜品店，卻立刻被盜賊堵住了去路。  
「留人不留財！」盜賊亮出亮晃晃的刀，整張臉包得嚴嚴實實，只露出一雙眼睛。  
「哎這不是有彬嗎？」  
「啊？勝宇哥，你什麼時候有孩子了？」盜賊邊說邊把面罩取下。  
「說來話長，你可以先把刀收起來嗎？」韓勝宇放了100枚金幣到宋有彬手上。  
金幣被宋有彬拋起來，又讓他穩穩抓住：「貪財啦哥。」

一邊聊著孩子哪來的事，宋有彬一邊把他帶到了附近的甜品店。  
「歡迎光臨，請問今天想要點些什麼呢？」  
韓勝宇還在奇怪為什麼宋有彬進了櫃檯，就聽到他對自己這樣說。  
「你在這裡打工？那還當什麼盜賊。」  
「斜槓青年啊哥，賺錢不易。」  
韓勝宇看了看他的紅色帽子與條紋制服：「但你看起來更像披薩店店員。」  
「喔莫，你怎麼知道我等一下要去哪裡上班？」  
賺錢真的不易呢。韓勝宇給了他一個同情的眼神。

「所以，你們這邊賣馬卡龍嗎？」  
宋有彬聞言，苦著臉抱怨：「哪裡還賣得了啊，勝宇哥，你是不知道魔王有多凶殘。」  
突然想起自己還是個勇者的韓勝宇心頭一驚。  
「魔王把我們所有的馬卡龍跟材料都搶走啦，還付了剛剛好的錢，害得我沒辦法偷偷賣貴一點。」  
「……那不是大賺了一筆嗎？」  
「哪兒的話，哥，誰會嫌錢多啊？」  
說得極有道理，韓勝宇竟無法反駁。

跟宋有彬一來一往對談後，最後韓勝宇確定了一件事：除非打倒魔王，否則他兒子是再也吃不到馬卡龍了。  
一邊的小企鵝已經鼓起雙頰表示不滿。  
韓勝宇想，可愛想戳。  
不不不。  
他是想，看來這魔王不打不行。

於是勇者終於下定決心除掉魔王。  
韓勝宇的腦子裡叮一聲，突然開始播放某種彷彿開場的奏樂。

系統提示：序章結束。  
系統提示：請記得存檔。  
所以我要怎麼存檔？韓勝宇在腦袋裡問。  
系統提示：請記得存檔。  
所以我說那個存檔……  
系統提示：請記得存檔。  
系統提示：請記得存檔。  
系統提示：請記得存檔。  
……

韓勝宇不存檔了。

02、  
勇者韓勝宇，帶著邪惡的化身孫東杓，準備踏上打倒魔王之旅。  
在此之前韓勝宇在自家村裡已經打聽到不少跟魔王有關的消息，但PD市是個大市，人多、道具跟武器豐富，情報流通速度也想必會更快一點。  
況且也快到晚餐時間了。

說到情報蒐集，那肯定是酒館。  
PD市最大的酒館從傍晚營業到凌晨，水手、冒險家、吟遊詩人都會聚集在那裡。  
韓勝宇抱著孫東杓進酒館時被攔了下來。

「未成年禁止進入。」  
韓勝宇困惑，他看起來這麼年輕嗎？  
門衛指了指掛在他身上的小企鵝。  
孫東杓跟韓勝宇對看了一眼。  
孫東杓：「我是邪惡的化身。」  
「小朋友跑來這種地方不怕被賣掉嗎？」  
「我再買回去就是了。」  
韓勝宇打開物品袋，露出裡面黃澄澄的金幣。  
門衛笑得不懷好意。

三分鐘後，韓勝宇跟孫東杓順利進了酒館，而門衛暈倒在一邊的酒桶後面，一時半刻似乎醒不過來。

酒館裡龍蛇雜處。  
大家都在聊天，或是忙著喚來服務生給酒，沒人注意到這對父子。  
韓勝宇到了櫃台先要了一壺酒，然後從離自己最近，而且沒有在進行對話的人開始問起。

他坐到一個看起來純良無害的少年面前，將一壺酒放到桌上：「同學，你聽過魔王嗎？」  
純良無害的少年金東彬抬起頭：「你誰啊？」  
「我是商人，現在在做市調，針對魔王想賣一些勇者用得上的物品或材料。」  
他晃了晃掛在自己身上的孫東杓。  
「你知道的，現在生意不好做，我攜家帶眷的，必須開闢新財源才有活路。」  
孫東杓還適時地「嗚嗚阿爸我肚子餓」然後把他抱得更緊了點。  
「您真是辛苦了。」金東彬看著他的眼神突然充滿了敬意。「我對魔王不太熟，唯一聽說過的，是魔王，也有可能是他身邊的高等魔物，是個小孩子。」  
「小孩？」  
韓勝宇想了想「安俊英」這個名字的形象，又想了想這個形象小孩化的模樣。  
噫，不舒服。  
金東彬繼續說：「而且還非常喜歡吃甜食，第一是馬卡龍，不過布丁甜甜圈蛋糕這些也都喜歡。」  
「哦——」  
韓勝宇看了看自己抱在手裡的小孩子，孫東杓也看著他，無辜地笑。  
韓勝宇忍不住伸手捏了捏小企鵝的臉頰。  
「所以滿多勇者都會以甜食攻略的，至少能把高等魔物擊敗也好。不過，到目前為止還沒有哪個勇者成功過就是了。」  
「那些勇者後來怎麼樣了？」  
金東彬臉色一沉，吞了吞口水：  
「全都回老家結婚了。」  
「……那還真的是很危險呢。」  
韓勝宇道了聲謝，把那壺酒又拿起來，在金東彬「啊咧那不是給我當情報費的嗎」的困惑眼神中帶著孩子飄然離去。

「東杓呀，我們等等問完就去吃點布丁甜甜圈或蛋糕吧。」  
孫東杓看韓勝宇臉上的表情無比平靜，微微揚起嘴角。  
「我還要吃冰淇淋。」  
「好，冰淇淋吃到飽。」

問的第二桌裡有個俄羅斯人，講話沒什麼口音長相也沒有混血感，還是他自己提了韓勝宇才知道。  
「我只知道最近不少哥布林在抓小孩，」朴Yury雙手一攤，「說是魔王派了哥布林潛入了各個村莊呢，所以要抓小孩來驗證有沒有魔力，有魔力的就要火刑。」  
「那現在抓到幾個了？」   
俄羅斯人旁邊的小個子金髮，名為白真的男子一臉嚴肅：「沒抓到，全都吃飽睡飽養胖了一圈回家了。」  
「那還真的是很危險呢。」  
韓勝宇又把酒跟孩子一起帶走了。

問了一圈之後，韓勝宇壺裡的酒還是滿的。想了想，給了剛好在附近的人。  
那是個頗眼熟的男孩，感覺在電視上看過，只是整個瘦了一圈、抽高很多，也白了不少。  
李宥珍抬起頭：「我還未成年。」  
「別擔心，我也是。」  
韓勝宇臉不紅氣不喘地拋下這句話，帶著孩子默默離去。

＊  
韓勝宇帶著孫東杓一頓蹭飯，把蛋糕甜甜圈冰淇淋布丁跟雞爪都吃個遍後，抱著吃得心滿意足，沒再因為沒有馬卡龍一臉生無可戀的小企鵝前往PD市最大的飯店。  
雖然飯店沒辦法免費入住，但有了勇者的名號，便宜過夜是可能的。  
勇者韓勝宇用300金幣的價格換到了最高級套房的一夜。  


韓勝宇坐在加大的King Size雙人床上思考明天的冒險路線。  
魔王城距離PD市不遠，大概是十五張地圖就可以到的距離。依照他們今天行進的速度，三天就可以抵達。  
太好了，他飢寒受迫沒有馬卡龍吃就算可能毀滅世界還是很可憐的兒子唷。

說人人到。  
浴室的門被拉開，少年走了出來。  
沒戴著企鵝帽，身上衣服是新生小雞一樣的亮黃色。

那張分明是屬於孫東杓的臉稍微脫去了一點稚氣，臉部的線條變得更立體，但兩顆眼珠子還是黑亮的。身高高了不少，至少韓勝宇目測不是能繼續坐在他肩膀上的年紀。  
而且，還更好看了。

韓勝宇突然理解了李鎭赫所謂追求真愛的心情。  
幸好他從未發表過「艾莎我婆」這種言論。  
他還是正直的勇者。

「……東杓？」  
韓勝宇思考著這個顯而易見的發問是不是有點愚蠢。  
「阿爸！」  
少年孫東杓似乎沒察覺那語氣裡顯然的疑惑，頂著頭巾跟一頭沒擦乾的頭髮，全身熱呼呼地鑽進韓勝宇的被子裡。  
嗯，是他的小企鵝。  
小企鵝在韓勝宇懷裡找了個最舒服的位置坐好，少年身上的熱氣與沐浴乳的雪松香薰得韓勝宇暈頭轉向。  
韓勝宇自動開始替孫東杓擦起頭髮，出於一顆爸爸的心。  
「東杓呀……」  
爸爸關心突然進入青春期的兒子是很正常的。  
「嗯？」  
「你……是長大了嗎？」  
「沒有呀！我本來就長這樣！」  
孫東杓轉頭朝他笑了一下，半張小臉被頭巾蓋住了，顯得嘴唇水亮甜美。  
韓勝宇吞了吞口水。  
（出於一顆爸爸的心。）  
「所以你早上是……？」  
「晚上吸收黑夜的力量就會恢復原狀啦！」  
孫東杓開心地高舉雙手。  
「我可是邪惡的化身啊！」  


邪惡的化身在接受擦頭髮的服務時，不斷把溼溼的頭髮蹭到韓勝宇的衣服領口。  
韓勝宇身為正直的父親，努力想要轉移話題。  
「說到這個啊，東杓，現在在哪裡上學啊？看這副樣子應該也有十二三歲……」   
「……我十六歲了。」  
小企鵝的聲音陰沉到彷彿下一秒就要掀起狂風巨浪。  
韓勝宇看著那稚嫩的側臉線條，又開始懷疑人生。  
不行，換個話題。

「說起來，今天跟有彬談完之後啊，我腦子裡突然出現聲音呢。要我存檔什麼的，卻又不告訴我怎麼存，真是莫名其妙啊，哈哈。」  
「我知道怎麼存哦。」  
「……什麼？」  
「我知道怎麼存哦！」  
頭髮已經乾得差不多，心情似乎也恢復的小企鵝回頭看著韓勝宇，笑眼瞇成了月牙的形狀。  
……可愛，想親。  
韓勝宇在心中打醒自己，立刻回話：「真不愧是我兒子！」

  
「登登登、登登、登、等！」的配樂再度伴隨著「Level Up！」兩個大字一起出現。

頭髮已經擦得半乾的孫東杓趁著韓勝宇升級的時間一溜煙下了床，又面向他站好。  
「阿爸想要知道怎麼存檔嗎？」  
孫東杓原地轉了個圈。  
「那就跟我訂下契約，成為魔法勇者吧！」  
這話背後的涵義很危險，韓勝宇有著屬於勇者的直覺。  
但穿著亮黃色的孫東杓晃著寬大的袖子在面前蹦蹦跳跳，誰不融化呢。  
韓勝宇立刻就融化了。  
「身分證需要嗎？要畫押還是按指紋？」  
還頗有要跟他歃血為盟的架勢。

孫東杓搖搖手指，嘖了幾聲。  
小朋友的眼神瞬間銳利起來。  
他徒手在身周畫了個圓，線條接上的那一刻，圓開始發出光亮，迅速落到地面，噴射出火一樣的光芒。  
光芒把孫東杓圍住，他招手要韓勝宇過來，於是韓勝宇也踏進了圈裡。  
孫東杓要韓勝宇伸出手，與他十指相扣。  
韓勝宇這輩子還沒跟任何人這麼親密接觸過，他決定以後想辦法多握一點。  
「你願意跟邪惡的化身訂下契約，就此陷入萬劫不復嗎？」  
「我……願意。」  
韓勝宇就差點把「生老病死不離不棄」說出口了。  
「在訂下契約後，你將會與我分享所有記憶、經歷，且我有重複讀取、回溯的權力，不論何時，不論何地。就以……」  
孫東杓頓了一下。  
「以什麼動作或手勢……阿爸覺得呢？就你存檔讀檔時都要做的，雖然存讀檔的動作會有一點差別，但指令還是愈簡單愈好。」  
他歪頭想了想，又補充：「一句話也行，最好是平時用不到的。」  
光芒還在他們周遭飛濺。  
韓勝宇看著孫東杓扣住自己的那雙小手，再往上看到他水潤的雙唇。  
心癢癢的。  
「不然『哈里路亞』怎麼樣呢？反正羞恥的是阿爸你，哈哈哈。」  
孫東杓對他眨眨眼。  
韓勝宇心更癢了。  
「沒有意見對吧？那就以此為指示，訂下契約——」  
韓勝宇鬼使神差地俯下身。  
孫東杓的嘴唇比想像中更柔軟。  
即使要被長劍抵住脖子也值。

光芒將他們包圍的瞬間，韓勝宇的腦袋叮地一聲。  
系統提示：存檔中。  
系統提示：存檔完畢。

＊  
小企鵝不理他了。  
連頭髮都不讓他吹乾。  
獨守空閨的寂寞老爸韓勝宇在棉被裡垂淚，雖然他的確是有錯在先。  
不該在孫東杓掏出長劍抵住他脖子時，先問他自己死掉後該怎麼讓孫東杓親一下讀檔。  
孫東杓威脅他讀檔一百次就會再殺他一百次的時候，他不該開始認真思考一百個吻划不划算，還真的覺得頗划算所以決定慷慨就義。  
King Size的床太大了，足夠他跟孫東杓中間再躺十個人。  
他慢慢蹭過去背對自己的小企鵝身邊，把距離縮小到剩一個。  
床很大，但是棉被只要了一條，身為爸爸他不能讓自家兒子著涼，即使小企鵝霸氣表示邪惡的化身不會感冒。  
他悄悄把棉被蓋了一半在孫東杓身上。  
小企鵝動了動，似乎也是想更靠近熱源一點，翻過了身抓住棉被，把自己埋進棉被更深處，小臉只露出了一點點。  
韓勝宇滿足地笑了。  
一夜好眠。

＊  
白天的孫東杓又恢復那個六歲的小孩模樣，韓勝宇睜開眼，就看見小孩在自己懷裡蜷縮著。  
孫東杓揉揉眼睛，抬頭跟他對上眼時還沒清醒。

孫東杓寧可不想清醒。  
韓勝宇一臉平靜地抱著他上路，戴著企鵝帽的孫東杓抱著他的脖子，只想咬死他。  
「東杓呀別擔心，我們一定很快就能吃到馬卡龍了。」  
孫東杓不說話，要不是不想自己走，他現在就下來了。  
為什麼這個傢伙昨天做了那種事情今天還能這麼平靜？  
為什麼只有他一個人動搖到不行？  
他連喜歡也沒有說！  
沒有說喜歡就親是耍流氓！  
他最好一輩子別存檔。  
哼。

＊  
今天韓勝宇依舊抱著小企鵝在PD市閒晃。  
昨晚他們去過酒館，基本上知道接下來該走什麼路線，還有會遇到什麼樣的魔物，順便把武器都給換了——雖然可能用不上，但韓勝宇也是有想要不理性談判的時候，帶著還是保險一點。  
「東杓，中午想吃些什麼？」  
「東杓，我看等等就要下雨了，不如我們晚點再到森林裡去？」  
「東杓，你快看前面那個奇怪的大叔！」  
……  
孫東杓完全不回話，韓勝宇很憂心。  
像個孩子到了叛逆期的爸。  
他其實根本沒想過孫東杓會發這麼大的脾氣，但他的確不該這樣對個看起來像六歲但其實是十六歲的孩子。  
至少要先問過意願的，不管多小的孩子都要。  
再怎麼可愛都不行。  
勇者學到了重要的一課。

韓勝宇跟孫東杓鄭重地道了歉，但孫東杓只是氣鼓鼓地看著他，沒有回應。  
一場不算愉快的蹭飯後，孫東杓就不見了。  
哪裡也找不到。  
韓勝宇只是稍微把他放下了一會兒。

勇者，大★崩✩潰。

＊  
韓勝宇覺得他可以就地成為被遺棄的孤獨老人。  
這感覺不亞於兒子結婚搬家後從此老死不相往來。  
早知道找個馬卡龍這麼複雜，他就直接把孫東杓帶回家，再順便回老家結婚，假裝自己是打魔王失敗的勇者。  
怎麼辦呢？  
如果先去打倒安俊英獲得馬卡龍，說不定孫東杓就會回來。  
但如果孫東杓是被綁架了呢？  
他那麼小，又那麼可愛，誰不想綁架他？  
韓勝宇就很想。  
不不不，他是正直的勇者。他什麼也沒想。  
不管如何，他必須先找出孫東杓的下落。  
韓勝宇迅速啟程。

＊  
「海南米啊我們等等就出發去找你媽……你是誰你把我的海南米藏到哪裡去了！」  
孫東杓看著莫名其妙把自己牽走的傻大個，突然有點想念韓勝宇。  
雖然都是傻大個，  
但至少韓勝宇是用抱的。

＊  
韓勝宇從武器店走出來，這是PD市他問的第二十家店了，所有的目擊證人都說，看見一個很高很瘦腿很長看起來很帥但有點傻的傢伙，牽著一個戴著企鵝帽的小男孩，往森林方向去了。  
韓勝宇正巧認識一個很高很瘦腿很長又帥惜傻的傢伙，但那傢伙應該去追逐他的真愛了，現在不在這裡。  
韓勝宇這樣想著，一路在森林裡前進。

森林某處。  
李鎭赫牽著孫東杓的手，正在看路標。  
韓勝宇一腳往李鎭赫踹了過去。  
李鎭赫，敗。

「東杓啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
跟剛認識不到兩天的小企鵝分別三小時，如隔三世。  
韓勝宇對小企鵝又蹭又吸又揉，只差沒把他吃了。  
不停掙扎的孫東杓：爸爸太愛我了該怎麼辦。  
他舉起不知哪裡變出來的魔杖，輕輕在韓勝宇的頭敲了一下。  
韓勝宇，敗。

＊  
孫東杓心很累。  
他只想好好找個地方坐下來吃馬卡龍。  
煥哥埈赫哥說得對，他不該在人類世界亂跑的。  
回家吧。  
他轉身，不知哪裡來的布袋從頭蓋下。  
世界只剩一片黑暗。

＊  
李鎭赫率先醒了過來。  
「勝宇哥！你有看到我的海南米嗎！」  
被踹飛的李鎭赫摸著疼痛的後腦杓光速跑到韓勝宇身邊。  
韓勝宇也清醒了，躺在地上沒動。  
「鎭赫，我真沒想到你居然是誘拐犯……我真是看錯你了！」  
「什麼誘拐犯？」  
「我家東杓都被你綁架了……」  
「那是誤會！誤會好嗎？我打算帶那小鬼去走失兒童中心，順便找找我的海南米！」  
「哪裡來的走失兒童中心？」  
「PD市的百貨公司一樓啊！」  
「……」那你在森林做什麼呢？

韓勝宇默默起身，決定不再浪費時間跟這個帥惜傻爭執。  
「你，去找你的真愛；我，去找我的東杓，就這樣，有緣再會。」  
「對了！我的真愛！」  
李鎭赫突然慘叫。  
「你有看到一個眼睛很大臉很小長得跟洋娃娃一樣精緻的男孩子嗎？」

眼睛很大臉很小長得跟洋娃娃一樣精緻的男孩子很快就與他們相遇了。  
且那架勢頗有要打一架的意思。  
「我警告過你，在你把我兒子帶回來之前，不准見我！」  
男孩子一身黑斗篷，雖然比李鎭赫矮上不少，但雙手交叉盤在胸前時氣勢多了不是一點半點。  
「宇碩啊你聽我說，我真的有在找海南米，而且已經有線索了！」  
金宇碩挑起一邊的眉毛：「哦？」

回PD市的路上兩人還在鬥嘴。  
「我昨天真的不是看見雪寶玩偶就把孩子弄丟了，我有好好叫海南米在旁邊等我的！」  
「就為了你第二十隻雪寶？」  
「是第三十隻……海南米睡覺也需要雪寶陪！」  
「他才不需要。我們家都快被雪寶佔領了你知道嗎？」  
「我的床能塞五十隻！」  
「那你最好不要再跑來爬我的床！」  
「宇碩我錯了嗚嗚嗚嗚……」

韓勝宇此刻無比想念他家的小企鵝。  
想念到他都忘記問李鎭赫為什麼不過就是比他早離開村子一天，就能有妻有孩又有房。  
算了，他不也是當了爹嗎。

李鎭赫最後把他們帶到了PD市百貨公司一樓的走失兒童中心。  
「所以我兒子呢？」  
金宇碩臉上已經冰若寒霜，戴個金髮就能cos冰雪女王。  
韓勝宇不知道為什麼自己要介入夫夫糾紛。  
這裡是誰？我是哪？  
「在這裡等我一下。」  
李鎭赫說著，把韓勝宇給拉到了櫃檯。  
「勝宇哥啊，你幫我個忙。」李鎭赫搓著手。「幫我問問櫃檯我兒子可能去哪了。」  
「你怎麼不自己問？」  
李鎭赫伸出一隻食指：「你看著。」  
李鎭赫把韓勝宇擠到一邊，笑容無比燦爛：「您好，我想知道有沒有一個大概一百七十幾公分，但是長得很嫩的孩子被送到這裡來了。」  
櫃檯小姐打了個呵欠，開始玩起指甲。  
「那孩子本名叫李津宇，小名叫小海南，也可以叫海南米。」  
櫃檯小姐翻了個白眼。

李鎭赫把韓勝宇拉回了櫃檯前面，自己站到韓勝宇身後。  
「您好。」  
這是李鎭赫在韓勝宇身後發出的聲音。  
櫃檯小姐看見韓勝宇，立刻堆出無比甜美的笑容。  
「勇者您好，請問我有什麼可以協助的嗎？」  
「我想知道有沒有一個大概一百七十幾公分，但是長得很嫩的孩子被送到這裡來了。」  
這也是李鎭赫發出的聲音，韓勝宇連嘴都沒動。  
「我們這裡沒有孩子了。」櫃檯小姐的表情充滿歉意，但眼裡冒著無數愛心。「最近抓孩子的集團很活躍，走失孩子都被他們抓了，建議您到PD市南方的森林，他們的老巢就在那裡。」  
「在森林的什麼地方呢？」  
「森林向南走半小時，直走不用轉彎，看見便利商店後右轉山洞就是了。不介意的話我想跟您要個電話……」  
「哦——」  
真不愧是PD市，連森林裡都有便利商店。  
韓勝宇完美無視了後面那段話。  
李鎭赫從韓勝宇身後走出來，攤攤手：「你看吧？」  
「我都不知道會有這種事。」  
「因為你是勇者，勇者等於帥哥加黃金單身漢，自帶光環的。大城市的人瞧不起我們這些鄉巴佬，只有勇者他們會正眼瞧。」  
「不是你自己不當勇者的嗎？」  
李鎭赫一臉看白痴一樣的神情：「你看我像是什麼單身漢嗎？」  
  
單身老爹韓勝宇不想跟他說話了。

等在一旁的金宇碩聽了李鎭赫的轉述，倒是冷靜不少：「那我們現在就出發找津宇。」  
「老婆別急，我們先去吃頓飯填飽肚子，吃飽了才有力氣戰鬥！」  
「孩子不見了你怎麼吃得下飯！」  
「平常能吃五碗，孩子不見了就只剩三碗的胃了，嗚嗚嗚嗚。」  
「還有你叫誰老婆！」  
「我是老婆！我才是老婆！」  
李鎭赫陪著笑，把氣到背過身去的金宇碩抱在懷裡。金宇碩狠狠踩了他一腳，但是沒掙脫開他的懷抱。  
同時韓勝宇思考著，付錢雇宋有彬用披薩外送摩托車載他去森林裡的便利商店會不會更快一點。  


最後韓勝宇還是陪李鎭赫金宇碩吃了一頓飯，不為什麼，因為小企鵝不在，他自己一個人吃飯，吃的是寂寞。  
閒聊之間，他才知道金宇碩是相當厲害的魔法師。  
「我感受到一股強大的黑暗力量出現，所以才到你們那個村子附近的森林。」  
「然後就跟我相知相惜相愛了！」  
「李鎭赫你閉嘴。」  
金宇碩說著，卻沒掙脫李鎭赫在桌下扣住他又晃來晃去的手，而李鎭赫在一邊傻笑。  
韓勝宇覺得這頓狗糧真是管飽。

「後來，那股黑暗力量到了PD市，所以我們也一起過來，沒想到津宇卻不見了。」  
金宇碩看了看週遭。他們現在所處的位置是PD市最大的餐廳，雖然每個人似乎都專注在自己的飯菜上，但他還是壓低了聲音：「津宇的事情倒是好解決。勝宇哥，你這趟旅行有見過什麼奇怪的人物嗎？我們懷疑魔王其實不在魔王城裡。」  
「哦？」  
「那種黑暗力量不可能只是一般魔物，一定至少是高等魔物，甚至可能是魔王。」  
韓勝宇冷靜地喝了口茶：「我沒見過安俊英啊。」  
金宇碩的聲音壓得更低了：「我在猜，安俊英根本就不是魔王，只是個障眼法。」  
「竟然有這種事。」  
「而且這個魔王還喜歡吃雞爪。」金宇碩突然有些義憤填膺。「因為他太愛吃雞爪了，我老家的雞爪供不應求，價格漲了三倍！」  
「……竟然有這種事。」  
韓勝宇又倒了一點茶到自己杯子裡，茶一點也沒漏。  
「如果你有見過這樣的人，請務必通知我。」金宇碩遞上自己的名片。  
韓勝宇在李鎭赫「我老婆的名片我都沒有」的羨慕嫉妒目光中毫不動搖地收下了那張名片。

系統提示：獲得破關重要線索「邪惡化身的真實身分」  
系統提示：第一章結束。  
系統提示：請記得存檔。

「沒問題，」韓勝宇把茶杯喝得見底，又輕輕放在桌上，一臉正義凜然。「若是見到了，我一定通知你。」

03、  
宋有彬忙著打工沒時間，所以派了自己的好兄弟金國憲來送他們進森林深處。  
「我剛好也要去補貨呢。」金國憲拍拍他的貨車。  
貨物韓勝宇、李鎭赫與金宇碩迅速被運到便利商店，都不用右轉就看見目的地了。  
還有一群哥布林正魚貫進到山洞裡，喊著「炸雞」、「炸雞」一類的詞。  
「你們……便利商店設在這種地方沒問題嗎？」  
「啊？」金國憲順著韓勝宇的目光看向那群哥布林。「喔，別擔心啦，那些傢伙可是我們最大的客源呢！」

韓勝宇等三人在跟金國憲分別後，立刻躲到山洞對面的樹叢裡。  
「要直接攻進去嗎？」  
「這哥布林數量有點多，即使用我的魔法也不一定對付得了。」  
「況且我們也不確定孩子們是不是在裡頭。」  
「別擔心，我有辦法確定海南米在不在！」  
還沒來得及阻止，李鎭赫就從樹叢裡跳了出來，朝著山洞的方向大叫：「海南米——」

一秒。  
兩秒。  
三秒。

山洞裡傳來屬於變聲期少年的「阿爸——」

完美確認海南米生存的李鎭赫回頭朝金宇碩比了個拇指，露出雪白的牙齒。  
完美將三人圍起來的哥布林們齊齊朝天嚎叫了一聲。

「……我有時候會想，為什麼我會跟這個傻子在一起。」  
「……老實說，我也想問你。」

＊  
韓勝宇李鎭赫金宇碩順利被繩子捆著送進了山洞的最深處。  
坐在椅子上的哥布林大王沒有其他哥布林那樣，又綠耳朵又長又面目可憎，反而長得像是人類的美少年。  
而且看起來體頗虛。  
「喔……咳、你們是誰來著？」  
美少年具正模趴在王座上好像快死了。他的王座邊還放了一個布袋。  
李鎭赫率先發聲：「你快把我兒子海南米還來！」  
「還有我兒子孫東杓！」  
「話說回來，勝宇哥你什麼時候生了孩子？」  
「我不只生了孩子，連初吻都送出去了。」  
單身老爹韓勝宇終於有機會反擊。  
李鎭赫聞言，立刻轉頭眼巴巴地看著金宇碩，打算夫夫聯手反擊。  
金宇碩：「這種時候，別想。」  
「宇碩啊——」  
「閉嘴。」

韓勝宇沒有錯過在他說出那句話時，具正模的王座旁邊那個布袋猛地一抖的畫面。  
接下來，只要想辦法轉移哥布林大王的注意力——

「肯德基外送——」  
「啊咧，勝宇哥，怎麼又是你？」  
  
  
＊  
被綁著的韓勝宇、金宇碩跟李鎭赫正在圍觀具正模吃炸雞。

「你們別這樣看我……咳、我壓力好大。」  
具正模覺得他的黑眼圈又要變深了。  
宋有彬在一旁給哥布林簽收：「大王，不用擔心啦，吃我們家的炸雞包您精力充沛！」  
「的確好吃……咳咳……」  
體弱大王看起來很滿意。

「有彬啊。」  
韓勝宇悄聲呼喚。  
「能幫我們解開這繩子嗎？給你100金幣。」  
宋有彬走過來，上下看了看他們：「哥，一個人100。」  
「好好好。」  


儼然是個富豪的韓勝宇在解開繩子的瞬間扔了300金幣進宋有彬手裡，然後立刻衝向具正模。  
「你、你幹嘛……」  
他轉了個角度，衝向具正模旁邊那個布袋，解開，小企鵝的帽子露了出來。  
「阿爸！」  
裝在布袋裡面的孫東杓抬頭，看見是韓勝宇時，忍不住伸出雙手求抱。  
天知道他都快被悶死了，邪惡的化身曾幾何時受過這種待遇。  
但韓勝宇沒有把他從布袋裡抱出來。   
韓勝宇把他放到腿上，雙手捧著那張軟嫩的小臉，深深吻了下去。

系統提示：存檔中。  
系統提示：存檔完畢。

＊  
「嗚嗚……嗚嗚嗚……」  
「東杓呀，是爸爸錯了，爸爸不好。」  
韓勝宇把他的小企鵝抱在懷裡。孫東杓哭得淚漣漣，鼻頭跟臉頰都紅了，還哭到打嗝，韓勝宇忍不住又朝他發紅的小鼻尖親了一口。  
孫東杓哭得更大聲了。  
「我都哭成、這樣了、嗝……你還只想存檔……嗚嗚……」  
韓勝宇有口難言。  
韓勝宇發誓他真的不是想著存檔才這樣做，他就是在看到想念無比的孫東杓那刻忍不住吻了下去。  
韓勝宇覺得自己怪怪的。  
他還抱著孫東杓在哄，一邊的具正模忍不住開口：「那個……大哥，你們可以去外面聊嗎？我頭有點痛……」  
「可以，當然可以。」  
一邊的金宇碩李鎭赫已經找到自家李津宇，在一邊表示看不下去了想回家。  
李鎭赫還捂住了李津宇的眼睛：「小孩子不能看。」  
李津宇：爸我平常看得還少嗎！  
韓勝宇抱起自家小朋友決定回飯店哄。

「老大！」  
一隻哥布林在勇者與他的夥伴們收拾收拾準備走人的時候，急急忙忙跑進來：「不能放走那個小孩！他就是邪惡力量的來源！」  
「對，我家東杓是邪惡的化身。」忙著哄孩子的韓勝宇沒注意到自己說了些什麼。  
「什麼……？」具正模吃完炸雞，又攤回椅子上。「啊……對，我還把他放到我座位旁邊了嘛。」  
「老大，如果放了那個小孩，我們哥布林大軍就無法征服世界了！」  
「我家東杓最乖了，才不會幫你們做那種事。」韓勝宇抱著自家哭哭啼啼的小孩，一副怪物家長的架勢。「你們這群綁小孩的真是其心可議！」  
「我說過要征服世界……？」  
「大王，您不是說要征服世界，獨佔這世界所有的炸雞嗎？」  
「……我記得、咳，我喜歡的是杯麵？」  
具正模歪頭想了兩秒就放棄了。  
「算了，我想睡了，晚安。」  
他朝天嘆了一口虛弱的氣。  
「你們愛怎麼辦，咳，就怎麼辦吧。」

韓勝宇看著圍上來的哥布林大軍們，心生一計。  
半小時後，所有哥布林（除了睡著的哥布林大王）與海南一家都得到了一份肯德基炸雞餐。  
還免費取得了未來一年份的炸雞餐。  
宋有彬賺了錢很開心，韓勝宇看著自家東杓不哭了，一小口一小口啃著炸雞的滿足模樣也很開心。  
只是回頭又要賺點錢當旅費了有點小心痛。

＊  
韓勝宇又去言語凌虐了森林裡的魔物。PD市南邊的森林比他老家村莊旁邊森林的魔物更強，吐出的金幣也更多。

「原來可以這樣賺錢啊。」李鎭赫驚呼。  
「算了吧你，」金宇碩翻了個白眼，「你說不到三句魔物就會上來圍毆你了。」  
「能夠容忍我的只有宇碩了嘛！」  
「不要抱我，熱死了。」  
李津宇在旁邊自己摀住自己的眼睛：不忍看不忍看。

邊凌虐魔物邊聊天，韓勝宇才知道，原來金宇碩跟李鎭赫認識一段日子了，撿到李津宇是在認識之後的事，只是前勇者李鎭赫很晚才下定決心投入家庭。

「比起飄泊的勇者人生，有家人相伴的生活還是更適合我啊！」李鎭赫說。「只是我沒想到勝宇哥也這麼早就有兒子了。呃，所以你老婆——或是老公——是誰來著？」  
韓勝宇沉默。  
孫東杓也沉默。

十秒後。  
「我是單親爸啦，哈哈哈。」  
「哦哦，哈哈哈。」  
「哈哈哈。」李津宇其實不知道為什麼要笑。

韓勝宇不敢承認。  
在聽到那個問題時，他唯一一個想到的就是孫東杓。

韓勝宇覺得自己肯定怪怪的。

＊  
韓勝宇很快就恢復了富豪身份，跟海南一家揮手說再見。  
「你那時候是不是說，這孩子是邪惡的化身？」金宇碩在道別前問他。  
「對，我是邪惡的化身！」  
韓勝宇懷中的孫東杓雙手舉舉。  
「所以……你喜歡吃雞爪嗎？」

韓勝宇心頭一驚，連忙想給孫東杓打暗示，沒想到孫東杓還來不及接收暗示，又把手舉得更高：「這世上有人不喜歡雞爪嗎！」  
同為雞爪教信徒的金宇碩與他瘋狂握手，完全忘了自己本來的目的。

＊  
一天又平安地過去了，感謝勇者韓勝宇的努力。  
帶著兒子又住到最高級套房的韓勝宇躺在床上，心事重重。

出大事了。

他好像對孫東杓有超出父愛的情感。  
是想吻他的那種。  
還不是親可愛小孩的那種吻。  
特別是今晚孫東杓又變回那個十六歲少年的模樣，現在還在洗澡，浴室裡水聲嘩啦啦地，一下下都在衝擊韓勝宇的小心臟。  
他昨晚是怎麼跟那孩子睡在同一張床上的。  
他是禽獸嗎。  
韓勝宇決定下樓去櫃檯問能不能多給一間房。

正準備起身，浴室的水聲就停了，少年孫東杓又從浴室走出來。跟昨天一樣溼漉漉的，頭巾下的瀏海落了一點水珠，順著他的臉龐落到鎖骨上。  
今天沒穿著小雞色的衣服，反而是純白的睡衣，第一個扣子沒扣上，露出了一點膚色。  
韓勝宇連忙轉過去。

韓勝宇，振作點。  
這是亂倫啊。  
韓勝宇在感受到床的另一側因為重量而陷下去時，立刻從床上彈起來，說著我要洗澡就衝進了浴室裡。

韓勝宇覺得自己彷彿沖了一整夜的冷水澡，從浴室出來的時候皮都要被自己磨破了。  
孫東杓已經睡在床的一側，頭髮還只有半乾。  
啊，這樣會頭痛的啊。

韓勝宇再這樣下去也要頭痛了。

韓勝宇糾結再三，決定還是把孫東杓吵起來吹乾頭髮。  
迷迷糊糊眼睛都沒睜開的孫東杓嗚嗚呃呃呢喃了一陣，一直想靠在韓勝宇身上，韓勝宇得一邊把他穩定住，一邊替他吹頭髮。吹到最後反而是他滿身是汗。  
頭髮吹乾後他把吹風機收起來，孫東杓整個人都躺倒在他身上了。韓勝宇抱著他輕輕躺下，拉過被子來，把他自己跟孫東杓蓋住。  
小朋友輕淺的氣息呼在他的脖頸。  
雖然自稱是邪惡的化身，睡著時卻很乖巧。  
如果世界上有天使的話，可能也是這種睡相吧。

啊，算了。  
亂倫就亂倫吧。  
韓勝宇把孫東杓輕輕抱在懷裡，閉上眼，聽見自己的心臟重重跳著。  
誰讓他真的喜歡上了呢。  


04、  
解決了一件大事，還有第二件。  
孫東杓還沒原諒他。  
這是第二天早上醒來韓勝宇才發現的。  
孫東杓昨天離開哥布林山洞後一直沒有說話，但韓勝宇忙著賺錢養他，所以也沒有注意到。  
難怪昨天頭髮也沒擦乾就睡了。  
韓勝宇在吃飯店早餐時，一直小心翼翼地觀察著，但孫東杓除了不跟他說話，一切如常。

前一晚才下定亂倫決心的韓勝宇，立刻品嘗到了失戀的痛苦。  
他們今天就要出發前往下一個城鎮了。  
三天的路程，等到了魔王城，難道他就要跟孫東杓分離了嗎？  
不管是因為馬卡龍，還是因為孫東杓的真實身分。  
勇者生平第一次感受到了無力。

＊  
離開PD市後，穿過南邊森林，就來到了X鎮。  
勇者在X鎮受到了極大的歡迎，韓勝宇自己都不知道為什麼。

「啊，你就是促進我們鎮農業發展的勇者韓勝宇！」  
「喔、喔……」  
「你是X鎮的英雄！」  
「喔、喔……」  
「勇者啊，請收下我們鎮的謝禮！」  
鎮長將一塊獎牌掛到他脖子上，看了看韓勝宇肩膀上的孫東杓——因為不想看到韓勝宇的臉，所以今天孫東杓是坐在肩膀上的——想了想，也給他掛了一塊小的。  
在鎮長說明完後，韓勝宇才知道，原來昨天他給山洞的哥布林預付了一年的炸雞餐，正好讓負責PD市雞隻來源的X鎮接下來一年都不愁吃穿了。  
「那你們一年以後怎麼辦呢？」  
「一年以後的事一年以後再說！」鎮長摸著鬍子呵呵呵地笑。

韓勝宇不知道為什麼，孫東杓在這座鎮子顯得異常侷促不安。  
跟他在一起就讓孫東杓這麼不開心嗎？  
韓勝宇在心中嘆息。

韓勝宇又被邀請去鎮長家吃飯了，不過這次似乎不是普通的吃飯。  
鎮長擁有一頭亮麗黑長髮的兒子（據說是全村村花，引起無數旅人感嘆「長得可愛的都是男孩子」的神奇人物）一直想給他倒酒。韓勝宇其實是會喝酒的，但在自家小朋友面前他不想喝，總覺得對孩子的成長有不好的影響，所以他的酒杯一直都是滿的，沒得倒。  
鎮長不知道為什麼有意無意地消失了，鎮長兒子風情萬種地坐到韓勝宇對面，對他拋了個媚眼。  
韓勝宇往坐在右手邊自家小朋友的方向蹭了蹭。  
鎮長兒子又對他魅惑一笑。  
韓勝宇低頭吃飯，吃飯吃飯吃飯。

系統提示：鎮長兒子 好感度 20/100

……什麼時候有好感度設置了？  
比起莫名其妙的鎮長兒子，韓勝宇更想知道孫東杓對自己的好感度。

系統提示：邪惡的化身 好感度 90/100  
  
韓勝宇突然覺得這頓飯很香。  
他又往孫東杓的方向蹭了蹭，孫東杓沉默地看了他一眼，直接捧著飯坐到了桌子的另一側。  
孤單老父親的心又受到了重擊。

＊  
X鎮沒有PD市那麼繁華，自然也沒有高級飯店。  
鎮長：「勇者啊不如您就住在我們家吧？我們家已經是全鎮最高級的了。」  
韓勝宇：「不不不。」  
鎮長：「您跟您的孩子可以分別住在不同的單人套房，擁有最安靜的環境最高級的服務，還可欣賞窗外美景！」  
韓勝宇：「不不不不不。」

韓勝宇抱著自家小朋友飛也似地逃出了鎮長家。

鎮長居然還帶著幾個壯漢追出來了！  
結果衝得最快的還是鎮長兒子！

「勇者大人您在哪啊——」  
他的聲音宏亮，響徹雲霄，整座X鎮的雞都隨著他一齊咕咕叫。  
「勇者大人快出來啊——」  
咕咕叫化成彷彿能撕破天空的合唱。

＊  
韓勝宇躲在一間破敗屋宅裡頭。他看了看窗外，明明到達X鎮的時候還是大中午的，吃個飯也沒多久，這會兒窗外居然是一片漆黑。  
連月光也沒有。屋宅裡也只有一盞微弱的小燈。  
韓勝宇拿來一些桌椅把門窗都給擋得死死的，抱著孫東杓往房子的角落一縮，在身上蓋了些紙板。  
「東杓，如果你累了就睡吧。」  
他拍拍孫東杓的小腦袋，又把他抱緊了一點，蹭了蹭企鵝帽的軟毛。

沒想到孫東杓是在這樣的情況下開口了。  
「阿爸，為什麼不接受那個鎮長兒子呢？」他沒看韓勝宇，稚嫩的嗓音在空屋裡迴盪。「做朋友也很好，搞不好會觸發隱藏劇情哦？」  
韓勝宇不知道該先竊喜「兒子終於願意跟我說話了」先驚訝「什麼隱藏劇情為什麼你知道」或是教育一下「再怎麼說也不可以跟第一次見面的人在一起，男的女的都一樣」，還是反駁「我又不喜歡那個傢伙」，他迅速把各種情緒在心裡過了一遍。  
然後突然冷靜了下來。  
韓勝宇自稱正直的勇者。  
勇者除了正直，還要勇敢。  
「……東杓希望我跟別人在一起嗎？」  
孫東杓沒有回答這個問題，反問：「鎭赫哥那樣不好嗎？」  
不好。  
當然不好。  
想到有誰要介入他跟孫東杓之間的關係，他心情就糟透了。  
「……我不想那樣。」  
「為什麼？」  
韓勝宇在心中牢記著，不能因為小朋友可愛就親他。  
他只是抱緊了懷中的人。  
「因為我太喜歡你了，沒辦法容下其他人。」

＊  
邪惡的化身心情突然有點好。

＊  
系統提示：邪惡的化身 好感度 95/100  
（勇者：我該怎麼讓好感度達到最高？現在親下去嗎？）  
（勇者陷入了兩難。）

＊  
孫東杓想著，這時候應該回過頭抱韓勝宇。  
但是外面傳來了窸窣的聲音。  
是他很熟悉的邪惡氣息，一進這座村子就感受到了。

「有人來了。」孫東杓說。  
韓勝宇連忙往門口看，沒有動靜，窗外也沒有。  
「東杓，你聽見了什麼？」  
「哦……我說錯了。」孫東杓回頭，對著韓勝宇勾起嘴角。「來的不是人。」

……他昨晚說了孫東杓是天使了嗎？  
韓勝宇看著孫東杓笑得像小貓一樣的嘴，忍不住伸手戳戳他的臉頰。  
嗯，真的是天使。

今天的老父親也是自家兒子的腦殘粉。

孫東杓沒拍掉他趁機又戳又捏的手，只問：「阿爸，你知道X是什麼意思嗎？」  
「……不是未知數嗎？」X鎮鎮長是這樣告訴他的。  
孫東杓笑得更開心了。  
「是騙局的意思哦。」

哐啷一聲，屋宅立刻陷入了黑暗。  
韓勝宇抬頭，剛剛搖搖欲墜的燈已經爆裂，外頭突然吹起了強風，還有彷彿失火的黑煙不斷湧入。  
「勇者大人——」  
小女孩尖銳的嗓音伴隨著敲窗聲一下一下響起。  
「勇者大人——」  
老人的聲音嘶啞到彷彿嗓子已經裂開過無數次。  
屋宅的大門轟地炸開了，連帶著擋著門的那些家具。

系統提示：已觸發隱藏劇情「X鎮」。

韓勝宇抱著孩子默默站起身。  
被炸掉的門後，站著的並不是一群人。  
而是一隻擁有無數人頭的大狗。  


「啊，小黑。」  
邪惡的化身在韓勝宇的懷裡朝著大狗揮揮手。  
「……這是你養的狗嗎？」  
「不是啊。」孫東杓搖頭。「而且牠還挺討厭我的。」  
搞不好是因為你給人家取了這樣的綽號。  
韓勝宇惦記著那個95的好感度，沒說出口。

「那你知道牠喜歡什麼嗎？」  
「呃……玩？」

韓勝宇安靜地取下了自己脖子上，X鎮鎮長送他的那塊獎牌。  
他拎著獎牌開始左右晃動，慢慢靠近地獄犬。  
「小黑啊，看好。」  
地獄犬流的口水幾乎要淹沒整塊地板。  
從門窗湧進的黑煙也快要淹滿整座屋宅了。

勇者手上的獎牌亮晶晶的，地獄犬的眼珠子跟著它左右晃動。  
亮晶晶的東西突然被拋得遠遠的。  
「去撿回來吧。」  
擁有很多頭的地獄犬，汪地一聲，朝著遠方衝去。  


＊  
X鎮的上方籠罩著濃濃一層黑煙。  
雞的咕咕聲與夾雜著尖叫與笑聲的「勇者大人」還在耳邊迴盪。韓勝宇在X鎮繞了一圈，明明這鎮子進來的時候覺得沒多大，他卻一直找不到出口。  
他最後躲到了鎮長家的外頭。  
反正不管哪裡都是一片黑，來這裡搞不好還能對鎮上的BOSS諄諄教誨一番。  
「東杓，你知道這鎮子是怎麼回事嗎？」  
韓勝宇看著懷裡的孫東杓，後者有點鬼鬼祟祟地四處看了看。  
「……東杓，你是不是知道什麼？」  
「嗯……阿爸我跟你說……」  
孫東杓掙脫了懷抱，踩到地上，轉身看著韓勝宇。  
「我之前，原本想在家自己做馬卡龍……」  
小朋友的臉上滿是歉意。  
「不小心加了太多邪惡力量，那些力量互相碰撞，就……變成了這個鎮子。」

韓勝宇發現他好像還是小瞧了「邪惡的化身」這個身分。  
不管是疑似魔王本人或者魔王身邊的高等魔物，好像都不是他所想的那樣簡單。  
但如今這個邪惡化身睜著水汪汪的大眼睛由下往上看著他，還拉著企鵝帽的兩側，把小腦袋歪向一邊。  
算了，韓勝宇想，誰叫我兒子全世界第一可愛呢。

「所以，你知道要怎麼離開這裡嗎？」  
「不知道。」  
孫東杓似乎是看他沒生氣，臉上的愧疚立刻消失無蹤，變成滿臉的興奮：「這東西出現之後我也就放著，想說沒什麼損害吧，後來才知道這東西被某個低等魔物利用了。X鎮這名字也是那傢伙取的，超級土的對吧。煥哥跟埈赫哥瘋狂吐槽，後來聽說有人闖了進來，我才把這地方封印的！」  
小朋友話嘮起來真是擋不住，韓勝宇還是第一次見他這種模樣。而且訊息量好大，他需要理清一下思緒。  
「……你說的『那傢伙』……」  
「就是那個安俊英哦。他真的很失禮，不僅利用了這個鎮子，還趁我忙著第N次研究馬卡龍作法的時候潛入我家，那時候我都快成功了，真的！我都跟哥布林們談好交換條件借他們的烤爐用！後來煥哥跟埈赫哥把他趕跑了，他過幾天又帶著一批低等魔物闖進來。結果那時候剛好我家廚房爆炸，我就被炸飛了……」  
「天哪，你沒受傷吧？」  
韓勝宇覺得自己好像知道了什麼不得了的事，但父愛如山，在山的面前什麼秘密都不重要。  
「……沒事啦。」  
孫東杓不知道為什麼，有些不好意思地低下頭。

  
系統提示：獲得重要線索「邪惡化身的秘密」。  
系統的提示才剛在腦中消失，韓勝宇的身後就傳來一聲狗吠。  
擁有無數人臉的地獄犬將獎牌讓其中一張臉咬著，看那架勢還頗有要把獎牌還給韓勝宇的心思。  
韓勝宇又把孫東杓抱了起來，準備隨時逃跑。  
「雖然我不知道要怎麼離開這裡，」孫東杓又乖乖掛在韓勝宇的脖子上。「但我知道要怎麼讓你離開。」  
韓勝宇一邊盯著地獄犬的動作，一邊回應：「你有什麼辦法？」  
「阿爸，看著我。」

韓勝宇低下頭，對上孫東杓彷彿承載了無數黑夜的眼。  
邪惡的化身笑得無比燦爛。  
還有點狡猾。  
「最簡單的方法就是讀檔哦！」  
孫東杓閉上眼，向前，柔軟的嘴唇貼上他的。

系統提示：讀檔中。  
系統提示：讀檔完畢。

＊  
韓勝宇花了一點時間才適應眼前的光亮。  
他懷裡抱著熟悉的小朋友這點讓他無比安心。  
但是為什麼小朋友在哭呢？  
「嗚嗚……嗚嗚嗚……」  
孫東杓哭得小鼻子發紅，眼裡水汪汪的，還打著嗝。  
不一樣的是，他的脖子上掛著一面獎牌。  
但韓勝宇暫時管不上那面獎牌。  
在想起來這裡是哥布林山洞的那一刻，韓勝宇立刻抱緊了小朋友。  
「東杓呀，我最喜歡你了。」

＊  
具正模：咳咳、我要瞎了……咳！

＊  
這次孫東杓沒有生韓勝宇的氣。  
回到PD市的飯店讓韓勝宇無比心安，就算為了賺錢又重新在森林裡刷了一波金幣，他還是很開心。  
他用十幾次存檔結束了這開心的一天。  
  
孫東杓：你要不要讓我睡覺啊！

05、  
韓勝宇跟孫東杓過上了沒羞沒臊的亂倫生活。  
這句話說出來，系統可能會提示要上馬賽克，但韓勝宇並沒有那個意思，他的意思是，現在可以隨時隨地親他家小朋友，讓小朋友臉紅到不行，還不會惹小朋友生氣了。  
會生氣的大概只有被迫吃了一堆狗糧還把金幣都吐出來的魔物。  
但韓勝宇是個謹慎，且正直的勇者。  
就算是在對付魔物之前存個檔也是很合理的。

孫東杓對身上那塊突然出現的獎牌來歷好像並不清楚。  
他嫌獎牌重，就把獎牌掛到韓勝宇脖子上了。  
韓勝宇原本想把獎牌裝進物品袋裡，但連物品袋也吐了出來。  
啊……這玩意兒連個袋子都受不了是嗎。  
韓勝宇想想，他畢竟是個勇者，這東西對他來說沒有傷害力，回頭拿去融掉應該還能賺一筆，所以也就一直掛著了。

雖然孫東杓對X鎮發生的事情似乎沒有印象讓韓勝宇頗為遺憾，但只要兒子平安他就不在意了。  
而且他還學會了存檔的重要性。  
這對勇者來說重要性不言可喻。  
對老父親也是。

勇者繞過了X鎮，順利朝著魔王城前進。  
很快地，魔王城就在眼前了。  
系統也提示他們進入了最終章。

魔王城的正式名稱其實是101城。  
之所以會叫101城，據說是因為最初建造這座城時，魔王用了101顆馬卡龍當作祭品，祈求未來能每天都有馬卡龍吃。  
「……所以是你帶走世界上所有馬卡龍的嗎？」  
「才不是我！」  
孫東杓嘟起嘴。  
「我是打算自己做的！」  
哦……看來是帶走了世界上所有馬卡龍的材料。  
韓勝宇眼觀鼻鼻觀心，假裝不知道。

魔王城的週遭籠罩著黑氣，但除去那些黑氣，看起來其實頗乾淨的，沒有什麼斑駁的城牆或是爬滿了藤蔓。  
「這是因為我們天天都有請人打掃哦！」  
掛在韓勝宇身上的孫東杓指揮著他從護城橋進去，還一邊跟他介紹各處的地景，這邊是雞爪園景，那邊是馬卡龍小山……一看就知道這裡的主人是誰。

「我以為那個安俊英搶走了你的魔王城之後，會把這裡大改造。」  
「怎麼可能有人抵擋得了馬卡龍跟雞爪的魅力呢！」

孫東杓跟韓勝宇毫無障礙地進了大門。  
「東杓，其實我一直有個問題想問你。」  
「嗯？」  
「所以你，其實根本可以自己回魔王城嗎？」  
「阿爸不喜歡抱我嗎？」  
「當然喜歡。」

孫東杓不會說，他是因為迷路才在外頭遊蕩的。  
也是因為迷路，才會遇上韓勝宇。  
但這話也不能說。  
不然他的嘴唇又要被親腫了。  


  
＊  
王座上原先飄散著黑煙，在韓勝宇踏入大廳的那一刻，黑煙即刻散去。

系統提示：魔物 安俊英出現了！

安俊英   
HP：10000/10000  
MP：10000/10000

韓勝宇望向大廳王座上坐著的那個男人。  
戴著一副黑框眼鏡，長相極其平凡，明明是短髮卻硬是弄出了風吹的飄逸感，髮線還頗高。  
「就是你擅闖我家兒子的城堡嗎？」  
那個男人坐在排成金字塔型、共十一張沙發椅的最頂端那張，雙眼無神。

韓勝宇收回目光，看著掛在自己身上的孫東杓，低下頭，吻他。

系統提示：存檔中。  
系統提示：存檔完畢。

孫東杓被親得暈暈乎乎，被放下來的時候還瞪了韓勝宇一眼。  
韓勝宇忍不住又往他臉上啄了一下。

系統提示：請勇者擊敗安俊英。

好好好。  
韓勝宇只好把注意力又放到安俊英身上，這傢伙好像在呢喃些什麼。走向前，只聽見什麼B開頭的字。  
罷了，也不重要。  
反正解決了這傢伙，他兒子就有馬卡龍吃了。

等等。  
他兒子的真實身分就是搶走了馬卡龍與材料而且還乖乖付錢的魔王。  
所以，打倒了安俊英，他兒子真的就有馬卡龍吃了嗎？  
現在好好去學料理出師會不會更快一點？

韓勝宇停下腳步。

系統提示：請勇者擊敗安俊英。  
說起來，馬卡龍材料應該還在這座城裡吧？

系統提示：請勇者擊敗安俊英。  
現在去找宋有彬學馬卡龍做法可能更實際？

系統提示：請勇者擊敗安俊英。  
雖然他對馬卡龍的做法實在沒什麼認識，但至少不會再弄出個X鎮來，畢竟他也沒有邪惡力量。

系統提示：請勇者擊敗安俊英，解放魔王城。  


「阿爸加油——」  
不遠處，孫東杓拿著不知道哪裡來的啦啦隊橘色彩球，蹦蹦跳跳地。

韓勝宇突然相信，他必須打倒安俊英。

他走到安俊英面前，準備開始對安俊英諄諄教誨。  
「Bi……」  
安俊英氣若游絲。  
「嗯？」  
「Bil……」  
「什麼？嗶哩嗶哩？」

「Billboard！！！！！！」

這聲叫吼的氣流將勇者沖到魔王大廳的門上。  
但隱藏在氣流裡的黑色光柱卻準確無誤地擊中勇者的胸口——  
——的那面獎牌。

獎牌吸收掉了所有的光，震動了幾秒，又將黑色光束噴出，直直朝著安俊英攻擊。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
這聲慘叫來自被黑色光束吞噬的安俊英。

三秒之後，大廳就不見了安俊英的蹤影。  
原本王座被轟出一個大洞，但一團黑煙飄過來蓋住，沒多久後散去，王座又恢復了原本的樣子。

……就，這樣結束了？

系統提示：勇者成功擊敗了安俊英。

韓勝宇把自己從魔王廳的大門拔下來。  
他不忍說，這比跟史萊姆戰鬥還輕鬆。  
他把自己胸口那塊獎牌拿起來看，這才發現上面原來刻著「X」的字樣。  
獎牌在那一刻碎裂，幻化成灰。  
騙局最後也會被騙局自身所擊敗。  
勇者突然有所感悟。

總之，魔王城還給了真正的魔王。  
接下來，只要去找宋有彬教他做馬卡龍，勇者的冒險就會結束了吧。

系統提示：最終決戰即將開始。

「……嗯？」  


不知何時，韓勝宇親愛的兒子孫東杓坐上了王座，居高臨下地看著他。  
是十六歲的少年模樣。  
「勇者啊，」少年還是戴著企鵝帽，可愛的臉上卻有著並不突兀的邪魅感，「我已經等你很久了。」

系統提示：魔王 出現了！  
魔王  
Lv. ∞  
HP：無限  
MP：無限

系統提示：請勇者擊敗魔王。  
系統提示：請勇者擊敗魔王。

韓勝宇看著坐在王位上的孫東杓，頓時風中凌亂了起來。

系統提示：請勇者擊敗魔王。  
系統提示：勇者要擊敗魔王，否則就會被永遠關在魔王城哦★

系統的聲音突然變得軟嫩，語氣像個孩子一樣開朗。  
而這個聲音，韓勝宇無比熟悉。

系統提示：勇者喜歡這個驚喜嗎？  
孫東杓開口說話，聲音卻是直接在韓勝宇腦袋裡響起的。  
系統提示：不管喜不喜歡都還是要打倒魔王哦。  
系統提示：勇者打算怎麼做呢？  
  
邪惡的化身笑得無比愉悅。

「東杓……你……」

韓勝宇覺得資訊量太大了。  
他知道孫東杓是魔王。  
但不知道系統也是啊啊啊啊啊！

難不成，他在夜晚那些不可告人跟不可告人跟不可告人的心思孫東杓都知道嗎！

系統的語氣突然變得有些陰沉：「我知道喔……」  
「……真的嗎？」  
正直的勇者心裡一驚。

正直的勇者迅速冷靜下來。  
「那你也知道我想把你這樣這樣那樣那樣——」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不准說啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
十六歲的少年魔王捧著自己紅透的臉尖叫。

＊  
韓勝宇很後悔。  
早知道他兒子曉得那些不可告人的心思，他就不會顧忌兒子未成年這件事了。  
系統提示：……你是個正直的勇者。  
系統提示：請先完成正直的勇者該做的事。

話雖如此。  
但韓勝宇怎麼可能對這麼可愛的孫東杓下手呢？  
就算是對他說教，韓勝宇也覺得很罪惡。

勇者，難道要永遠被關在魔王城了嗎？

等等。  
這樣不好嗎？  
簡直好極了。  
「我——」  
系統提示：不行！你一定要來擊敗我！  
十六歲的少年魔王氣鼓鼓地站起身。

好吧。  
看來終究只能如此。  
從一開始，勇者就必須打敗魔王。  
這是身為正直的勇者，無可逃脫的宿命。

勇者勇敢地走向魔王。

「……東杓，如果你喜歡玩這種play，我們可以——」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不准想啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  


＊  
「啊咧，東杓，你回來了？」  
「終於找到路回家啦？」  
李煥跟李埈赫登場的時候，孫東杓的臉還是紅通通的一片。  
而韓勝宇已經走到魔王的王位前，準備再說幾句話調戲他。

哦，一個又帥又性感的男人，一看就是他們家弟弟喜歡的類型。  
哦，他們家弟弟臉好紅。  
哦，他們家弟弟一直說想找個勇者陪玩，看來是找到了。  
李煥跟李埈赫對看一眼，默默退出了大門。

DSP家的第三個孩子，雖然年紀最小，卻擁有最強的魔力，因此成為了魔王。  
魔王有個野望。  
想找一個長得帥的男人當勇者，待在魔王城陪他玩。  
還要一起吃雞爪跟馬卡龍。

而引導勇者行動的「系統」，雖然偶爾會由哥哥們幫忙，但自然是自己來更好玩。

為此，他故意放出一堆流言，抓了個總愛跑來搗亂的低等魔物進城，剝奪他的意識，把他假扮成魔王，自己滿世界收集現成的馬卡龍、雞爪、其他甜食還有食材，迫使沒有資源的各村推出至少一名勇者。  
結果某天做馬卡龍做到一半還把廚房炸掉，人都飛了。  
雖然孫東杓是個路痴，還不愛自己走路，但李煥跟李埈赫一點也不擔心。  
反正他總是能實現自己的野望。

說起來，既然勇者都來了，那些沒用完的材料，還是送回去給村民們吧。  
反正諒孫東杓那個手藝也用不上。  
當然前提是要退買材料的錢。

＊  
勇者雙手撐在魔王的座椅扶手，把十六歲但看起來只有十二歲的少年魔王給困在王座上。  
臉近到孫東杓可以感受到他的吐息。  


系統提示：勇者請退後。  
系統提示：勇者請退後。  
系統提示：你快給我退後啊啊啊啊！

正直的勇者韓勝宇聽話地起身，向後退了一步。

邪惡的化身：我心好累。  
心跳得好累那種累。

  
「怎麼了，魔王大人不是想讓我來打敗你嗎？」  
孫東杓還在捏著自己的胸口喘氣，聞言紅著臉狠狠瞪了他一眼：「我是說用魔法！用武器的那種！不是讓你想一些有的沒有的事情！」  
「哦——我想了什麼有的沒有的事情？魔王大人，可以告訴我嗎？」  
「不可以！」

韓勝宇看著連耳朵都發紅，還奶凶奶凶地說一定會給他好看的魔王孫東杓，突然覺得勇者或許是自己的天職。  
這可能是他這輩子最樂意當個勇者的時刻。

但韓勝宇是正直的勇者。  
正直的勇者，還是要擊敗魔王。

「好吧，魔王大人，玩笑結束了。我們來認真地打一場吧。」  
「……真的？」  
「嗯，真的。」  
韓勝宇又向前跨了一步。

「你知道勇者打魔王之前應該要做些什麼嗎？」  
他俯身，一手又壓在王座的扶手上，另一手輕輕拉住孫東杓的手。  
孫東杓身上有一種香氣。  
跟馬卡龍一樣甜甜的。  
「……要做什麼？」  
孫東杓又往椅背擠，整個人縮成小小的一團。  
韓勝宇看著他，忍不住勾起嘴角。  
「當然是存檔啊。傻——瓜——」

06、  
韓勝宇睜開眼。  
他坐在宿舍的沙發上，孫東杓靠在他身上，安穩地睡著了，兩人手裡都還拿著遊戲機。  
是夢……？  
夢裡應該是沒有觸覺跟味覺的，但他在「夢」裡的所有感受，卻依舊能清晰地回憶起來。  
包括孫東杓的嘴唇有多柔軟。

  
……  
不行，別想了。  
清醒一點，韓勝宇。  
韓勝宇把手中的遊戲機放下，也輕輕將孫東杓手中那臺收起來，放到桌上。  
現在是晚上十一點半了，2019年的最後一天，沒想到是打遊戲度過的。  
算了，他不就是因為沒有安排，才會接受了孫東杓一起玩遊戲的邀請嗎？

他抬頭，電視機的遊戲畫面寫著：「勇者與魔王，從此過著幸福快樂的日子。」  
靠在他身上的孫東杓似乎是因為遊戲機沒了，小手往空中抓了幾下，嗚呃地發出一點小奶音，又往他身上抓。抓牢他的腰之後，才安心地靠在韓勝宇懷裡，睡得很甜。

……好吧，這樣度過或許也不壞。

韓勝宇把小孩環住，另一手撈起桌上的手機，打開一看，回了幾則訊息。有一則是他父親傳來的，老樣子要他好好照顧自己之類的，傳的時間是沒多久之前。  
他想了想，打通了跟父親的視訊電話。  
那一頭很快就接通了。  
父親熟悉的臉龐出現在小小的手機螢幕上。  
「爸，身體還好嗎？」  
寒暄幾句，又交代了一下近況後，畫面中的父親朝著螢幕下方看過去：「……是東杓那孩子嗎？」  
韓勝宇也跟著看了自己的那格畫面，下方只有一部分的褐色頭髮露出來，他把手機調了一下方向，讓孫東杓的睡顏完整出現在畫面中。  
孫東杓皺了皺眉，又把自己縮得更小了點。  
「他真的很可愛。」  
「當然了，」韓勝宇笑了，「畢竟是我兒子啊，跟你兒子一樣可愛。」  
畫面上的父親笑得眼睛都瞇成月牙的形狀。

「……希望東杓跟你，能過個美好的2020年。」  
「謝了，爸，你也是。」  
韓勝宇抬起環住小孩的那隻手，揉了揉他的頭髮。

＊  
X1的成員們都有各自的跨年安排，韓勝宇掛斷視訊通話，剩十分鐘就要凌晨零點的時候，宿舍還是只有他們倆。  
原本韓勝宇不想吵醒孫東杓的，但他正好在這時醒過來，一臉迷茫，看了看他，看了看電視畫面，才慢慢恢復意識。  
「東杓，醒了？」  
「……勝宇哥……？」  
「你醒得正好，等一下就可以一起倒數了。」  
「嗯……哇！」  
孫東杓突然清醒，趕緊鬆開抱著韓勝宇腰的手，往沙發的另一邊挪了挪，挪出一個人的距離。  
不知道為什麼，孫東杓好像有點不敢看他的眼睛。  
但韓勝宇也不怎麼敢，那個「夢」太清晰了，光是對上眼就尷尬。

兩人就這樣坐在沙發上，沒有人先開口。  
目不斜視，卻又對身邊的人在意不已。

太安靜了。  
剩三分鐘的時候，韓勝宇拿起遙控器，把遊戲的畫面切掉，轉到新聞臺。  
畫面裡人群的聲音填滿了他跟孫東杓的沉默不語。

叮的一聲，孫東杓放在口袋裡的手機響了。  
他如臨大赦地把手機挖出來，打開訊息。

「……哥！你怎麼不叫我啊！」

孫東杓這句帶點奶音的抗議打破了方才尷尬的氛圍，一瞬間空氣彷彿又再度流通了。韓勝宇鬆了口氣，挪過去，將原本一個人的距離給縮減到零，看著孫東杓遞過來的手機畫面。  
  
是他父親傳給孫東杓的照片。在韓勝宇第一次帶著孫東杓跟他父親視訊通話後，他們就交換了聯絡方式，連韓勝宇都不太清楚他們會聊些什麼。  
照片是畫質不怎麼高的螢幕截圖，是視訊畫面，甚至沒切掉手機電量的圖案。  
照片裡，孫東杓靠在韓勝宇身上睡著了，韓勝宇沒看手機鏡頭，只是揉揉孫東杓的頭髮，能看到淺淺揚起的嘴角。  
配圖的文字是「新年快樂，東杓，希望你一切都好。」  
還放了一個有點長輩風格的貼圖。

「啊，因為我看你睡得很熟……」  
「哇啊啊……」  
孫東杓整個人趴在自己的腿上，快要把自己埋起來了。  
韓勝宇忍不住伸手，又去揉揉他的頭髮。孫東杓抬起頭來，有點無辜可憐地看了他一眼，又被覺得他可愛的韓勝宇捏了捏臉頰。

電視上有一名記者正在問路人，有什麼新年新希望。  
接受訪問的是一對年輕情侶，他們有點害羞地表示，希望明年能有足夠的休假，一起去很多地方玩。

「……東杓，明年有什麼願望嗎？」  
「我？」孫東杓靠在沙發上。經過剛剛那一齣，他好像也不怎麼尷尬了。「當然是，希望可以繼續站在舞臺上！」  
「我也希望。」  
「哥呢？除了這個有特別想許什麼願嗎？」  
  
  
韓勝宇覺得，他需要夢裡一半的勇氣。  
勇者有的那種。

電視裡人群的倒數聲淹沒了整個空間。  
「十！」  
「九！」

「一起……去吃雞爪吧。」  
  
「六！」

「……馬卡龍可以嗎？」

「四！」  
「三！」

「……只要是東杓都可以。」

「一！」   
「新年快樂！」  
電視裡人群的歡呼、煙火爆炸與鐘聲一同響起，淹沒了他們說給彼此的話語。

世界在狂歡，他們卻只是望著彼此。  


「……勝宇哥，新年快樂。」  
「新年快樂。」

勇者與魔王最後過上了幸福快樂的日子，但屬於他們的夢還是太短暫了。  
韓勝宇想，幸好他跟孫東杓，還有很久很久。  


End.

寫完生日賀文之後，原本想說跨年就休息一下，結果被勝宇爸爸的TMI給炸到復活，決定寫篇現實向小甜文來結束這一年。

但現實向總有那些必須處理的事情，要嘛就是需要很多篇幅，時間不夠，要嘛就是必然會走向非HE，跨不過那個坎，我自己寫的時候也很難受。最後想了想，還是把原本打算當成韓哥生日賀文的這篇寫完，再加上現實向我想要的結尾。

2019年真的發生了很多事。我飯韓圈才剛過一年，也是第一次寫真人CP的文，寫BL也只是第二次……XD。總之，還有很多不成熟的地方，但依舊得到了很多回饋，非常感謝每位喜歡我作品的讀者。也非常感謝從我看PDX以來，寫出美好文章的每位作者。即使現實有許多令人痛苦的事情，但我想要的平行世界在這些文章裡能夠實現，我真的非常感激。

雖然這可能在韓圈並不算是個好年，但我仍很感謝我在今年看了PDX，認識很多很棒的孩子與導師。感謝我愛的孫東杓、韓勝宇、李鎭赫、金宇碩、曹承衍，還有我愛的其他孩子。希望不論未來如何，孩子們都能過上自己想要的人生，在好好照顧自己的前提下，成為彼此的支柱。

也希望看著這段話的你能好好的。

2020有機會再見吧。


End file.
